Marie Elisabeth de France
Marie Elisabeth Philippine '''(26th August 1725 - 7th October 1725) was a French Princess of the House of Artois, who was the fourth child and second daughter of King Charles XII and Queen Marie Fernande. She was born and was initially perceived healthy, though she would quickly begin to suffer from spasms and convulsions. Her death had a profound impact on the King and Queen, as she was yet another of their live-birth children that they lost. Elisabeth, as she was more commonly known, was deeply mourned within her family. Her short life was a tragic one, with her apparently suffering greatly before her death. Life '''Birth and Health Marie Elisabeth Philippine de France was born on August 26th, 1725 at the Tuileries Palace, Paris to King Charles XII and Queen Marie Fernande. The birth passed by without a care, apparently being a complete success. Being born the fourth daughter of the King and Queen she became Madame Quatrième ''(''quatrième ''meaning ''fourth). She was received happily and warmly by the family, especially by her mother who showed a particular care and fondness towards her. She appeared healthy at first, though extremely quickly and unexpectedly her condition would rapidly decline. She appeared to be suffering from a fever as young as three days old. How the fever came on remains unknown, but it had a devastating effect on the newborn girl. The Royal Physicians identified the young Princess' condition as, indeed, a particularly violent fever. She suffered greatly with convulsions throughout her short life after the onset of the fever. Her condition went back-and-forth in severity, even seeming to have improved by October 3rd, the physicians confident in her potential survival. Due to her frailty and ill-health, she was baptised on October 4th against tradition. She was named Marie Elisabeth Philippine, becoming commonly referred to as Madame Elisabeth ''as well as her original style. The Queen herself tried everything she could to save the life of her daughter, calling in the greatest physicians from every corner of the realm, even ones living in New France. Nonetheless, time would run out. '''Death and Burial' Alas, the young Princesse could hold on no longer for yet more help to arrive. Despite the best efforts of her mother and the royal physicians, Madame Elisabeth experienced a particularly violent series of fits on October 7th, which severely weakened her and made her condition dire. By this point, many had grown to accept that the young girl would not survive, including her father. Her mother, however, still held out hope. She apparently spent the entire day knelt by Madame Elisabeth's crib in prayer, hoping for a miracle for her daughter. Nonetheless, the shock and weakening proved to be too much for the 13-day-old girl to handle. The King called in a bishop to attend the Princesse, and sent away the physicians knowing there was no hope left in any medical treatment. Queen Marie Fernande was reportedly hysterical when she was told of this, though she still continued to hold on to her feeble hope of a recovery in Madame Elisabeth. At 8:47 PM, however, the Princesse would breathe her last. Her short and tragic life would leave a mark on her parents and her siblings for years to come, for in her short time in the world she was beloved by her family. Madame Elisabeth was interred in the Artois vault of the Royal Basilica of Saint-Denis, alongside her elder deceased sister and elder miscarried sibling. The Queen would comment, "That vault of horrors becomes the resting place of more and more of my children. Dear God, when will it end?" Titles, Styles and Honours * 26th August 1725 - 7th October 1725: ''Son Altesse Royale, Madame Quatrième'' * 4th October 1725 - 7th October 1725: ''Son Altesse Royale, Madame Elisabeth'' Category:Descendants of King Charles XII Category:Filles de France Category:18th Century Births Category:18th Century Deaths Category:House of Artois